ISS Colossus
Summary The ISS Colossus was Rear-Admiral Alexi-Proctor's original flagship of the old Neo-Terran fleet, it was one of the last of the Imperator-class Imperial battleships. It is today preserved in the DSF Museum in Capella. History Originally commissioned after its productions at the old Luna Fleet Systems main shipyard in orbit around Terra's Moon-base. One of the last of the old Imperator-class battleships to be launched there, the Colossus served proudly as one of the main sector command battlefleet flagships in the dangerous Pegasus galaxy in the Mid-Expansion Zone of the old Terran Empire. It was one of the vessels mentioned in despatches for the surpression of the Einstein Cross incident. After its class was replaced by the new Augustus-class battleship, it was relegated with its decorated commander, Rear-Admiral Alexis Proctor to the ISF Reserve Fleet which operated out of Alpha Centauri. After the Wasting, and general rebellions that are now widely-held as signalling the fall of the Terran Empire, the ISF Reserve Fleet was assigned the task of pacifying the inner core of the Milky Way galaxy, where it was largely successful. Upon hearing of the combined fleet headed towards Terra, Proctor and his fleet headed towards Sol with all speed, to the point that the fleet needed urgent reorganisation at Alpha Centauri. It just arrived there when the Helios Network collapsed. During the founding of the Neo-Terran Directorate by Rear-Admiral Alexis Proctor, command of it and the fleet went to Proctor's second-in-command, Commadore Francois Yeo. He remained in command until the rebellions that occured following the Galactic Senate controversy that led to the reduction of the Neo-Terran Directorate, after despetate actions under Proctor at Tau Ceti and Gamma Draconis, the Colossus was forced to return to the Directorate Autonetics shipyards at Capella for urgent repairs. It was still in dry-dock when Proctor and Yeo were killed on-board the ISS Devastator at the Battle of Vega. After its repairs were completed, the Colossus returned to service under the personal command of Director-Commander Antonidas Goulburn and remained the flagship throughout the withdrawl to Alpha Centauri, Deneb, Sirius, Altair and Capella, fighting off all rebel attacks on Directorate loyalist vessels. Shortly after the founding of Neo-Terran Fleet Systems in Deneb, the new Byzantium-class battleship design was adopted as the replacement for the old Imperator-class, of which only 18 remained in Directorate service. Following its decommissioning, its final commanding officer, Admiral Bernard Sanchez, pressed for its preservation which was accepted by Directorate Aero-space Command who used it as the centerpiece of their new museum at Capella. Under Director-Commander Sara Commenus's tenure, there was an effort by the Directorate Musueum on Alpha Centauri to acquire the Colossus which was thwarted following extensive demonstrations in Capella. It has remained in Capella even after the Altair Reforms. Battle Honours Pegasus Duty Beta Pegasai, Gamma Pegasai, Alpha Pegasai, Eta Pegasai, Tau Pegasai, Huchra's Lens, Einstein Cross Reserve Duty Acrux, Izar, Alpha Serpentis, Alpha Draconis, Beta Ceti, Tarazed, Vega, Beta Cassiopeiae, Rigel, Asellus Borealis, Polaris Senate Revolt Duty Antares, Beta Eridani, Arcturus, Naos, Mira, Algol, Aldebaran, Epsilon Sagittarii, Beta Aquilae, Alpha Trianguli Australis, Tau Ceti, Gamma Draconis, Altair, Capella The Colossus remains the most decorated vessel in Directorate history, and is still widely believed to be space-worthy. Category:Spacecraft